1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile machine using cut sheets of paper for recording output information thereon, and, in particular, to a method and system for outputting data in a facsimile machine using cut sheets of recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a facsimile machine uses a roll of recording paper for outputting data thereon and the continuous recording paper stored in the form of a roll is severed appropriately according to the length of an original, whose image information has been transmitted from a facsimile transmitter. Such a structure is advantageous because the length of an original is not fixed and it often varies from one original from another. Even if the length of original varies in this manner, there will be no problem at the facsimile receiver since the continuous recording paper stored in the form of a roll can be severed according to the length of a particular original.
It has been proposed to use cut sheets of recording paper in a facsimile machine. This is not as easy as one would consider as an analogy from a copier. Described more in detail, no problem arises in using cut sheets of recording paper in a facsimile machine if all of originals have the same size, or length. However, experience shows that the size of originals does change often, and the number of different sizes of cut sheets of recording paper to be provided in a facsimile machine is limited. Typically, a facsimile machine may be designed to use two different sizes of cut sheets of paper. It is true that the size may be varied, typically reduced, when recording on a cut sheet of paper. For example, the image information of an original of B4 size may be transmitted from a transmitter facsimile and recorded on a cut sheet of A4 size as reduced at a receiver facsimile, if the receiver facsimile is provided with cut sheets of recording paper of A4 size. If the receiver facsimile is also provided with cut sheets of recording paper of B5 size, then the transmitted information may be selectively recorded on a cut sheet of recording paper of either A4 size or B5 size selectively as appropriately reduced.
However, another problem arises if the original is very long and it is necessary to record output information on two or more cuts sheet of paper at the receiver facsimile. In such a case, since the receiver facsimile cannot determine where the original information should be divided to be recorded on two or more cut sheets of recording paper, there could be a situation where the critical portion of information is divided between two pages, thereby making it difficult or impossible to decipher the original information.